


Putting On a Show

by MiskatonicMassacre



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: M/M, Newt being cheeky, at Hermann's expense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-03
Updated: 2014-08-03
Packaged: 2018-02-11 13:13:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2069550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiskatonicMassacre/pseuds/MiskatonicMassacre
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermann attempts to tell his lab partner to turn down his music, but ends up getting a little distracted instead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Putting On a Show

Newt had the music on his side of the lab blasting yet again. Even worse was that every melody was punctuated with the sounds of Newt’s own well-weathered singing voice. All the shouting that Newton did caused his voice to be a bit rough, but Dr. Gottlieb had to admit he was rather impressed with the range of high notes Newt could hit. Their level of impressiveness did not, however, make them any less annoying.

“For God’s sake Geiszler, will you please turn that infernal racket off?” Hermann hissed, trying to focus all his attention towards his blackboards and not towards thoughts of strangling his lab partner.

“What’s that, Herm?” his colleague tossed back, “Sorry I can’t hear you over this music.” In truth Newton was very much aware that Hermann had asked him to turn his music off, but Newt was much too fond of being annoying for the sake of being annoying.

The current song ended and a new one began, synthesizers pulsing out the opening chords. It was an old yet catchy eighties pop tune that Hermann believed he had heard perhaps once or twice. He really wasn’t much for pop music from any decade. The singer, a woman, began reciting lyrics and Newt’s own scratchy singing voice immediately drowned her out.

 

_I made it through the wilderness_

_Somehow I made it through_

_Didn’t know how lost I was until I found you_

 

Spluttering from annoyance at the volume of Newt’s singing, Dr. Gottlieb wheeled around, ready to march over and turn off the music himself if he had to. The sight he met with upon turning around was not one he was entirely prepared for. Across the lab, Newt was bent over a Kaiju speciman, elbow deep in its entrails, giving Hermann a perfect view of his extremely tightly-clad denim covered ass, bobbing and shaking along to the music. The disgruntled doctor froze for a second, eyes reluctant to tear themselves away from Newt’s well presented backside.

Newt had to fight back a snicker as he caught Hermann’s reflection in the specimen tank sitting in front of him. “That anal retentive math geek is checking out my ass,” thought Newton gleefully, still singing along to Madonna’s “Like a Virgin” at absolute top volume. “Well,” thought the Kaiju lover, “I wonder if maybe Hermann would be interested in a little show then.” Newt was always surprised to see his partner express an advanced level of interest in anything besides numbers and equations. He certainly never would have guessed he’d see the day when Hermann expressed some level of interest in Newt, and the scientist couldn’t help wanting to see just far he could push that interest. At the very least, he might get Hermann to stop complaining about the music for a little while longer.

Pretending he hadn’t caught the other man staring, Newt wheeled around belting the chorus of the song, “ _Like a virgin/Touched for the very first time_.” Newt strutted to the sink, shaking his hips as he went. It was the same sexy walk maneuver that he had perfected onstage with his old band, Black Velvet Rabbits. It had been born from hours of Newt watching old rock videos, studying them like he studied his biology textbooks, keen on learning the secrets to the perfect rockstar strut.

Upon first realizing that his colleague was turning around, Dr. Gottlieb panicked and made to look like he was fishing around for some notes or a spare piece of chalk. Upon realizing that Newton had apparently not caught onto Hermann’s very blatant staring, he couldn’t help but steal another glance at the shorter scientist, catching Newt’s little rockstar swagger.

At the sink, Dr. Geiszler began pulling off his gloves, slowly, deliberately. He would have done it with his teeth if the gloves hadn’t been caked in what was definitely hazardous materials. His hips were still swaying rhythmically as he opened the door to the trash chute and tossed the gloves inside. He finished up by bumping the door closed again with a knock of his hip. Then he bent over generously in front of the sink, giving Hermann another magnificent view of his ass. He ground his hips into the sink counter as he began scrubbing his hands free of any remaining bits of Kaiju innards. He slid his pelvis up and down overtop of one of the cabinet handles beneath the sink, a move which made even Newt feel a little turned on. He couldn’t help but grin as he caught Hermann’s reflection, this time in the faucet of the sink. The other man had his mouth agape, watching Newton’s little performance. Newt opted not to get a paper towel to dry his hands, instead deciding to wipe them off on his shirt, slowly, caressing the skin underneath. Once dry, his hands snaked their way up to his head, as he sensually ran his fingers through his already mussed up hair. His hands came back down and unraveled his tie. He swung the thin strip of black fabric at hip level, rolling his pelvis as he continued to sing out, “ _Like a virgin/when your heart beats/next to mine_.” Newt strutted toward the opposite end of the lab, unbuttoning the topmost buttons of his shirt as he went, so that Hermann could get a peak at the tattooed flesh underneath. Once Newt had reached the wall of the lab, he bent slowly at the waist, taking his time to select one of several Kaiju specimens that were lying propped up against the wall of the lab. Once again, Dr. Gottlieb’s eyes couldn’t help but trace the curves of the biologist’s backside. Having found what he needed, Geiszler shot back up from his bent over position just as the song ended.

Newt tossed a glance over his shoulder and locked eyes with his lab partner, before giving the man a wink. Realizing Newt had been toying with him this whole time, Hermann immediately bristled with anger, which was just what Newton was hoping to see.

“You are a child,” Gottlieb snapped before muttering a few choice words in German, a useless tactic since Newton also spoke German, a fact that Hermann was well aware of. Perhaps he was just more fond of insulting the other man in their native language.

“Gripe all you want Herm,” Newt replied, “but you gotta admit there’s an upside to playing music in the lab.” And as Newt waggled his eyebrows suggestively Hermann fought the incredibly overwhelming urge to smack him, and the slightly less overwhelming urge to perhaps do something else to him.

Instead he let out a derisive snort, “Just turn it down and keep your dreadful excuse for singing to a minimum.”

“Whatever you say, Hermann,” responded Newt cheekily. He chalked this one up as a victory in his own mind as he lowered the volume on his speakers and went back to his work. Hermann returned back to his blackboards glad that Newton had complied to at least turn down the volume, although his cheeks still felt flushed with both anger and embarrassment over what had just transpired. Still he couldn’t help but steal a quick glance over his shoulder to see the hypnotic sway of Dr. Geiszler’s hips. Although Hermann would never admit it, his partner was right. There was an upside to music playing in the lab.

**Author's Note:**

> The idea came while listening to a Newton Geiszler fanmix featuring the song, "Like a Virgin"


End file.
